


Convincing the cursed

by imera



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Ardeth is there to "save" the cursed souls, but soon realises he might be the one who needs to be saved.





	Convincing the cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Trope bingo card, which I didn't even finish, but I had fun playing with these characters.

Their organisation wasn’t always appreciated, they were accused for being narrow minded and hateful, but all they did was try to keep everyone else safe from the devil, and right then the devil called himself Imhotep. Imhotep used every trick in the book to seduce the innocent minds of the youth, corrupting them and leading them down the wrong path.

Imhotep was the lead singer of a band called the high priests of Osiris. It didn’t take long before they gained fame, their songs filled with details of sexual encounters which did not belong in music, but to everyone’s shock was recorded and sold anyway.

His organisation, the Medjai, tried to stop them, and to stop the innocents before they made the fatal mistake to follow such a group. It was a difficult task which sadly rarely worked, not that it stopped them from trying.

Ardeth was not the leader of their organisation, but he was a good soldier and tried to do his best for their cause, which meant that he had to go the extra length to make a change.

When he snuck backstage his only plan was to talk with those he came across, never thinking that the first person he would meet was Imhotep. He’d seen the man often on posters and on tv, but never had he imagined his eyes to be as dark, filled with an emotion Ardeth recognised, but which he’d suppressed for so long.

The familiar feelings were wrong, they were an abomination, but no matter what he did, or how hard and long he fought the feelings, they remained deep inside him, threatening to betray Ardeth at any time. 

Even though he doubted Imhotep could read minds it looked like the man knew exactly what passed through Ardeth’s mind as they stood face to face.

A few seconds passed before someone interrupted them. “What’s going on here?” a woman asked rather loudly in order to be heard over the music. She wrapped her arms around Imhotep and stared at Ardeth. For the first time since Ardeth came face to face with the lead of the band he realised the man was almost naked, except for open robes and some rags covering his more intimate parts.

His own eyes were drawn to the exposed skin, blinding him for a few seconds before he remembered his faith, reminding him that what he was admiring was wrong. Tearing his eyes away from the sculpted abs he looked at the woman, recognised her as the guitarist of the band, Meela.

“Let me guess, you’re a fan, and not only of the music.” Ardeth was confused for a moment, not understanding what she meant before he saw her fingers caressed Imhotep’s abs.

“No, I’m not a fan, I’m here because-”

“Aren’t you one of those nuts trying to stop people from watching our show?” The woman interrupted. “Yeah, I recognise you. Shame to waste those looks on abstinence.” Ardeth wasn’t unhappy by his looks, but that didn’t mean they were wasted simply because he lived a different life than they did.

“Yes, I’m one of the Medjai, and I’ve come to see if anyone wants to listen to our message.”

“Don’t waste your breath, those who are here wants to be here.” Meela was still the one talking, which only made Imhotep seem far more mysterious than Ardeth believed him to be. Their eyes met again and the tingle he felt before returned, making him feel as if he was sinning by doing nothing.

“That has not stopped me before, I do not see why it should now.”

His eyes were drawn to Imhotep who leaned down to the woman and whispering something in her ear, it had to be something funny or interesting as she smiled wickedly the next moment.

“He wants to know if you’re interested in a private session, maybe you can change his mind. And if you can’t then maybe he can change yours.” 

Even though Ardeth was mostly innocent compared to the standard of the two in front of him he knew exactly what they had in mind, and quickly thought about a passage from their book which always calmed his emotions whenever they were threatening to betray him.

While he was taught to never reject an invitation, even though they could easily see that the other party wasn’t serious, he feared what he would do if he did go with them and if they continued to push him.

“Normally I would accept, but my goal tonight was to share my message with a larger group. Maybe if you really wish to discuss our beliefs we can set up a private session at another time.” He rejected their offer that night because he didn’t trust himself around them, especially not around Imhotep, who kept staring at him as if he wanted to eat him. Looking away Ardeth tried to remember the punishment for falling off the path, normally it worked to calm his emotions, but Imhotep was not like the other temptations, he was the ultimate challenge.

“If you do change your mind then we’ll be here all week, just tell the guards that you have a special appointment with either of us, and do mention which group you’re from as we often have special appointments.” Ardeth was far more attracted to the same sex, but there was something about her which also increased the fire inside him, a fire he didn’t think he could extinguish as easily.

“Will do,” he said before excusing himself, not looking back as he left the club, afraid that their intense look would break down the wall which was crumbling inside of him, the wall that kept his darkest desire locked up.

Once outside he reached for the wall, suddenly finding it difficult to stand all by himself. “I won’t return,” he whispered to himself as his hands started shaking. “No, not now,” He groaned as his body betrayed him, his unclean thoughts affecting his body, his cock hardening between his shaking legs. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his thoughts, but all he could think about was giving into their power.

He was brought back when he heard the sirens, apparently his group was being too aggressive, again, and the cops was called. Welcoming the interruption he took a few deep breaths, shifted his cock slightly so his sins would be less visible, and went to find his group, trying to forget about the invitation, even though he knew he never could.


End file.
